


Cuddle Time

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postcoital drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachelor_girl (bachelorgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachelorgirl/gifts).



> For the postcoital LJ challenge. Just a fluffy drabble, written in the euphoria of listening to NEW BSB material. My inner fangirl rejoices. Also, for bg. Because I think she might enjoy this. :)

"Scoot over!" Nick demanded, returning with a wet cloth from the bathroom. Howie just grinned up at him, comfortably installed in the middle of the bed. "Howard Dwaine! I get up, from the utter goodness of my heart - and find that the smaller half of this couple has annexed my bed. Shame on you!"

Howie seemed undisturbed. "You've been spending too much time with Kevin, Nicky - you lecture almost as good as he does. Unfortunately, I'm immune."

"You're going down, D!" Throwing the washcloth right into Howie's grinning face, Nick jumped onto the mattress. Cuddle time was cancelled for today!


End file.
